Something To Talk About
by justmovingon
Summary: Sequel to Birthday Surprises – it’s Jack’s turn to treat Will on his birthday. Slash


"Happy birthday, my dear William," Jack said happily, bottle of rum in hand as he hugged his lover tight and almost lifted him off his feet.

Will smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders, settling his head under the pirate's chin and saying, "Thank you."

"How does it feel to be a year older, luv?"

"No different than yesterday," Will replied, pulling back and giving Jack a light kiss on the lips. "Other than the fact that you've raided three ships to get me something 'perfect enough', as you put it…"

Jack pouted, putting the bottle of rum down on a nearby crate before settling his arms around Will's waist. "You know I won't be satisfied if you're not wearin' silk…" He leant forward and captured the young man's lips with his. "Nothing touches your body but pure silk…" He gently pulled Will's head back by his hair, exposing his throat and kissing it softly before adding, "Except me, o' course."

He let go of Will, who shivered slightly in anticipation. Jack's eyes did a swoop up and down the man's body before he said, "Come to the cabin in ten minutes."

He then disappeared below deck, leaving Will wondering what he could have planned and trying to control his breathing. He ran a hand through his hair and grinned; knowing Jack, he was in for quite a night.

The minutes passed by slowly, but eventually, Will made his way down the deck stairs and was soon in front of the cabin he and Jack shared.

He knocked on the door and waited a moment before opening it and calling out, "Jack?"

"Evenin', luv."

Will turned. His eyes widened. Jack was on the bed lying down, one hand behind his head, the other lazily tracing patterns over his abdomen. _Naked_.

The young man shut the door behind him and walked forward. Jack stopped what he was doing and instead put his arms behind his head and lowered his legs against the bed, leaving his whole body exposed to Will's eyes.

Will licked his lips, ravenous for the taste of his lover's skin as his eyes traveled down from the beautiful face with dark eyes, sharp cheekbones, and full lips, down the tattooed chest and flat stomach, over full cock and down his legs, muscled and powerful.

"Will, luv, don't look at me like that unless you want me to fuck ye senseless right _now_."

The young blacksmith watched as Jack closed his eyes and seductively slid a hand down his body, stopping to grasp his cock. At that, Will felt himself grow fully aroused, and he licked his lips, clearing his throat to ask, "Exactly what were you planning to do with me tonight, Captain?"

The pirate in front of him smiled wickedly before sitting up on the bed and pulling him down on it as well.

"But that's the thing," Jack began, his voice lust-filled, gently pushing Will to lie down, but the young man propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at his lover as he sank down onto his knees in front of the bed, in between his thighs. "Your wish is my command," he continued, slowly sliding his thumbs along the insides of Will's thighs.

Will smiled, briefly closing his eyes and letting Jack rub closer and closer to his cock. "Put that pretty mouth to use," he ordered softly.

Jack had time only to smile at his lover's choice of words before slowly beginning to undo the younger man's breeches. Soon, he pulled them down to his ankles, and then off completely, making Will shudder in pleasure when he leant forward and spread his thighs apart.

"Good lord, William, you can't expect me to fit tha' into me mouth?" Jack asked incredously, eyeing Will's arousal with a somewhat surprised expression. When he only got a smirk from his lover, the pirate sighed dramatically and said, "Very well, then."

Will knew that Jack was only playing, and he also knew, along with many other people, that Captain Jack Sparrow gave head better than the wenches in Tortuga.

"Oh, good god, Jack!" the Blacksmith moaned, his eyes drifting downwards to see his lover swallowing him whole. Jack's lips were down at the root of his cock, and Will could feel the head of his member sliding along the back of the pirate's throat. He shuddered in pleasure as Jack began sucking him, hollowing his cheeks and slowly moving back up, only to swirl his tongue around his shaft.

"You're so good at that," he breathed, now letting himself fall back on the bed.

He felt rather than heard his lover chuckle around his hardness, and that only aroused him further. Oh, it was only a matter of time – he could feel Jack's teeth ever so lightly scraping against his cock, in the maddening fashion he loved to make Will squirm and gasp.

Jack pulled his mouth away from Will's cock and began stroking it until salty precum began to gather at the top. He leant forward again and lapped it up with his tongue, and continued this until Will was literally moaning and shaking in front of him.

"What next, luv?" he asked, finally releasing the cock in his hands.

It took Will a moment to form the words. "On the bed," he finally managed, getting up and motioning for Jack to get on his hands and knees. Jack did so obediently; letting out a small groan of pleasure when he felt Will come up behind him and rub a few fingers between his buttcheeks.

"Well, well, well..." the blacksmith mumbled. He was surprised to see that his lover had prepared himself; his entrance was well-oiled, and the image of Jack fingering himself was almost too much for Will, and – in one fluid motion – he thrust his erect member into the pirate's lithe body.

Jack let out a noise somewhere between a scream and a moan. It was music to Will's ears. He pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside him, and then rammed back in, making Jack shudder again.

"_Oh, _Will…" Jack moaned, bracing himself by putting his hands on the headboard in front of him, tightly wrapping his fingers around it as he felt Will drive in deeper, the head of his cock stroking against the small nerve endings inside him that made the pirate involuntarily shake and thrust his hips back, wanting more.

"You like that?" Will breathed, his mind clouded with lust as he ran a hand down Jack's sweat-slicked back. He slid his hand around to Jack's front, grasping his cock. At that, Jack gave a cry and moaned back, "You know I do…"

As he felt his orgasm build up inside him, Will slowed his pace, wanting to drag out the pleasure as long as he could. After a moment, he prompted Jack to let go of the headboard and lie down on his side.

Jack lay down, a grin on his lips; Will knew this was his favorite position. He felt his lover lie down behind him, and then an arm wrapped itself around his waist as Will's member found its way back into the pirate's body. Jack used one hand to keep his knee up and away from the other one, ensuring Will enough room to comfortably slide in and out.

Will's pleasure doubled now, and he thrust quicker, breathing harshly into Jack's ear. He smiled when he heard Jack moaning and gasping as he drew in and out of his passage. He can't stay quiet to save his life, Will thought, faintly amused.

The blacksmith slid his hand up his lover's chest, stopping to play with his nipple, making him whimper and arch his neck back in pleasure. Will rolled the small nub between his thumb and forefinger until Jack gasped, "Harder."

In response, Will merely smiled, began moving his hips faster, and continued fondling his nipple as he latched his lips to the side of the other man's neck.

"Ahh… please, Will…" Jack groaned loudly when the younger man slowed his pace again.

"Yes, Jack?" Will purred, grinning devilishly.

"You know what I bloody well want," the pirate said, voice thick with arousal.

"No, Jack… I don't," the blacksmith went on, now leisurely sliding his fingertip down Jack's navel.

"I want…" Jack began, sounding aroused and frustrated, "I want ye to fuck me. Hard."

When Will didn't comply, Jack practically growled, "That's an order."

Those words made Will's cock throb, and he had no choice but to begin thrusting fast and deep again, as much as he loved torturing Jack.

"You mean, you want me to…" Will breathed into the other man's ear, "Fuck you until you can't walk properly?"

Jack groaned, squeezing his eyes shut in what seemed like pure excitement. "Yes."

Will's hand finally crept down lower, and he wrapped his fingers around Jack's hard, leaking organ, slowly beginning to stroke it. Jack let out an anguished moan before he turned his head slightly and moaned out quietly, "You want to know something?"

All he got was a firm squeeze to his cock. He smiled and let his lips ghost over the shell of Will's ear. "I've never let anyone fuck me like this before."

Will's groan seemed to echo in the room as his muscles tensed up, and he spilled into Jack with a low cry of ecstasy.

He continued stroking Jack and within a few seconds, Jack came as well, living up to his reputation and letting out a howling cry before he let his leg drop down to the bed and he just lay there, blissfully content. Will was still partially inside him, and he pulled out slowly, smiling as Jack turned around and gazed at him through half-lidded, sleepy eyes.

Finding the energy to pull the blankets over their sated bodies, Jack wound their legs together, closing his eyes and mumbling, "Happy Birthday, luv."

Will only bestowed a kiss on his cheek and repeated Jack's words in his mind, soon drifting off as well, a hint of a smile still on his lips.


End file.
